


Forgive and Forget

by StormySkies2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Afterlife, Dead Nanami Chiaki, F/M, Human Nanami Chiaki, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Manga & Anime, Spoilers, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySkies2/pseuds/StormySkies2
Summary: The sound of Chiaki speaking made Kamakura stop in his tracks,only half his body covered in the dark abyss.+SPOILER WARNING+
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Forgive and Forget

Chiaki Nanami hugged herself as she stared at the long haired male who stood about 100 feet away from her. The distance seemed so big yet so small at the same time. The two ultimates locked eyes with each other,but the emotions held in them were vastly different. The females pale pink eyes were filled with sadness and hurt while the males seemed to be vacant and so so cold.

Izuru Kamakura went to open his mouth to speak but closed it as he saw the smaller girl turn away. She closed her eyes as if to block out whatever words would come towards her like arrows stabbing into an apple. Chiakis mauve colored hair cased a shadow over her soft features.

"Why" She asked quietly, her petite hands gripping tighter onto her green hoodie. Izuru opened his mouth again to try for the second time to get out a word but nothing came out. For once he had nothing to say.

Nothing to say to the girl he hurt so badly.

He didn't know what to do. Could he even do anything? He felt so _hopeless_. Her sad demeanor made him so _hopeless_.

Izuru thought for a few seconds before opening his arms out for the other to take. Chiaki looked up, hearing the sound of the males neatly pressed suit rustle with his movements. Her eyes widened at the sight before melting back into the sad look she wore ever since that day.

"C-can't you please just...say a word?" Chiaki pleaded,her voice lingered with sadness but kept the soft and quiet tone.

"Would me saying anything actually help?" The ultimate hope spoke, his mouth finally finding the courage to say words.

"I-I..." She hesitated before finishing her sentence. "I don't know" Chiaki let go of her hoodie and let her arms hang down to her sides. She made eye contact again. The two stared in silence once again, only speaking with their eyes. 

They were getting no where at this rate. 

Izuru swallowed and turned his back towards Chiaki. "Look..we aren't going anywhere with this...and I have important things to do.." 

Chiaki stepped forward with one foot,her left hand raising up to grip at her hoodie once again. She raised her right hand to reach out for the now leaving male. "N-no wait i-" Chiaki watched as the void stared to engulf the long haired male.

The sound of Chiaki speaking made Kamakura stop in his tracks,only half his body covered in the dark abyss.

"You can't go...I can't..." Tears started to slip down her pale cheeks. "I can't lose you..again.." Chiaki mumbled. 

Izuru turned to face the girl one last time."Chiaki...."His expression softened. 

As soon as Chiaki saw his expression change, she took off towards him. Her pink maryjanes clicked on the dark floor,filling the room with the sound. 

Izuru opened his arms like he did before,this time feeling the warm embrace of the short female. He wrapped them around her tightly as she cried into his chest,making his heart hurt even more than before. 

Kamakura felt his own eyes flood with tears. He closed them and let his problems and emotions drip away with the salty tears. Chiaki made him feel safe for the first time in forever and he was okay with this..


End file.
